


The Deadly Sin

by LittleYelStar



Category: Persona 5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYelStar/pseuds/LittleYelStar
Summary: 副標題：特殊性交易【R18預警】*這是鴨志田→主*三觀崩壞/沒有愛，只有純粹的強姦*作者放飛系列，慎點
Kudos: 8





	The Deadly Sin

為弱者伸出援手是理所當然的事情，如果坐視不管，或許她們就會淪落到與自己相同的不幸之中。

即使犧牲少許自我……也是沒有辦法的事情。墮落的黑鷹，即使鮮血淋漓，只爲掙脫罪惡之棘。

只是漆黑的外表一度染上白濁，或許就再也無法抹去……被弄髒的痕跡。

「⋯⋯曉，你有在聽嗎？」

學校頂樓的天台上，尚在鴨志田威脅之下的怪盜團正在緊急商量著對策，龍司皺起眉，最近leader的頻繁放空讓他不禁有點擔心。

「抱歉，剛才有點走神了……說到哪裡了？」

「剛剛說到將鴨志田改心的方法啦。」摩爾加納和杏一同擔憂地望著他，粗神經的龍司或許沒有發現，但是與曉同班的杏可是再也清楚不過——自從上次曉為了自己去和鴨志田『商討』過後，接下來的日子便輪到他被濫用私權的變態教師不斷叫去輔導室，最近更是連難得的課外時間也不放過，而每次被輔導完的曉都疲憊不堪地趴在桌面，看起來是經歷了什麼嚴重的處罰。

「你沒事吧？」見到低垂的雙眸之下的疲憊，杏不掩語氣之中的心疼，他們最近也確立了鴨志田體罰學生的事情，為了自己而去私下奔走商談的曉，或許也無可避免在此之列，儘管對曉的身手十分有信心，可是想起三島……以及志帆的遭遇，杏又隱隱擔心起來，「他……沒有做什麽事情吧？」

「當然沒有。」捕捉到杏的意思，黑髮青年下意識拉下遮住手腕的衣袖，環緊了手臂，「鴨志田…老師只是命令我為他做體力勞動，並沒有做過分的事情。」

為了讓同伴們放心下來，曉努力釋出一個安撫的微笑：「不用擔心，我會解決的。」

「就算是為了大家，leader也不能累過頭了啦。」摩爾加納說道，「必須快點將改心提上日程！」

「對，我們必須想辦法讓這個變態老師悔改！」龍司憤憤不平地握緊了拳頭。

……必須要快點改心……怪盜團leader暗自下了決定。

——不能讓同伴們受到傷害。

——————————

「……不啊…啊啊……不要……」

午間活動時間，空無一人的體育館一隅，禁閉的體育器材室內，此時正響起淫靡不堪的肉體交媾聲。

在如此狹隘的器材室中，竟在進行著野獸般狂亂的性交，大汗淋漓的鴨志田正將一名青年按在體操軟墊上發力操弄，而趴伏在壯碩男人身下高高抬起臀部承受著抽插的蜜色酮體，還是當前被不斷針對的轉校生來棲曉。

「唔⋯⋯不⋯⋯」

青年身上的純白色體育服順著激烈的操幹微微掀起，露出內裡佈滿肆虐痕跡的腰間肌膚，除了薄粉色的吻痕之外，其中還有不少被男人啃咬留下的青紫痕跡，各種斑駁的愛痕順著淫液一直蔓延至跪在軟墊上顫抖不已、早就被脫得一絲不掛的白嫩大腿間，而四處抓撓的手腕上，似乎還殘餘著麻繩綑綁之後的紅痕。

「唔唔⋯⋯這就是少年的體汗嗎⋯⋯真香。」

曉身上浸潤著被情慾洗禮之後的氣味，散發出引人採擷的味道，微微顫抖的凈白脖頸引得鴨志田彎下身來，伸出粗糙的舌頭貪婪地舔舐，深嗅著少年運動過後的體香。

「啊啊⋯⋯變態！要做…就快做……！」不管是耳邊，還是頸側都充滿者鴨志田噁心的氣息，曉難受得想嘔吐，推拒的雙手掙脫不過成年男人壯碩的力氣，只能言出惡語挑釁道，「⋯⋯難道不行了？」

可本身毫無經驗的曉完全不知道，這種浸染著情慾的怒瞪不僅沒有用，反而要命地激起了男人更深層的征服慾望。

「老師行不行⋯⋯你下面的小嘴不是最清楚了麼⋯⋯來棲君～？」

鴨志田粗喘一聲，將暴漲的男根從濕軟的小穴中猛然抽出，大手粗暴地抓住了柔韌的纖腰，在青年不堪承受的驚呼聲中，又狠狠地直頂到深處。

「啊啊……！」

急色的體育教師聽到清冷的來棲曉被自己逼出的壓抑尖吟，滿意地舔了舔唇，雙手錮緊著身下緊翹的雙臀，更加大力地搖晃起下身，緊繃壯碩的腹肌啪啪撞擊在顫抖不已的白嫩雙丘，要將神秘美麗的轉校生逼出更加淫蕩的呻吟。

「啊⋯⋯哈啊啊⋯⋯不⋯⋯」

沒想到比起只會驚慌哭泣的志帆，懂得反抗，又被迫接下慾望的隱忍青年更對他的胃口，緊緻的蜜色肌膚、黑豹般柔韌的身段、以及經受不住挑弄的敏感之處都讓鴨志田愛不釋手。而折辱美麗雙瞳之中的自尊心的過程，所帶來的快感更是前所未有的美味。

「現在可是老師特意為你預留的『課外指導』時間呢……要心懷感激地叫『鴨志田老師』哦~來棲君……」碩大的肉棒一刻不停地在未成年的蜜色酮體內肆意抽插，男人俯身在通紅的耳廓邊粗喘道，「……用敬語。」

——在這種人渣的侵犯下，感到舒服什麼的……怎麼可能！瀕臨失控的身體在男人粗暴的進犯之下卻忠實地傳達著快感，曉恥辱得想哭，身前無人撫慰的粉嫩性器違背本願一般，在操幹之下兀自泌出淫冽的蜜液，隨著激烈的動作不住甩落到平時使用的體操墊上。

「嗯……？」並未得到回應，鴨志田不滿地一把揪起曉的額髪，在青年的呼痛聲中，又埋身進入敏感的肉穴，還不忘埋首在耳側的軟髮間沉聲警告道，「不遵守『交易』的話，你的朋友……坂本君會變得怎樣也不好說哦…？」

聽到同伴的名字，朦朧的雙瞳悄然緊縮⋯⋯沒錯，這是交易，單純的同伴們大概不可能知道，狡猾的鴨志田怎麼會單純因為曉的勸解而放棄侵犯杏的慾望。這一切，都需要以出賣肉體作為代價⋯⋯

代替杏而獨自進入鴨志田房間的曉，本來只是為了拖延時間，卻被男人上下打量一番——以『取代杏為他獻上肉體，如此才能保證坂本君及高卷杏在校期間的安穩』訂下了淫亂的密約。自那一天起，從未接觸過男人慾望的身體便逐漸落入了鴨志田的掌控之中，佔有過曉的鴨志田貪婪地利用著他的軟肋……無論是教員辦公室、學校的頂樓、甚至是無人的保健室，只要一有機會，食髓知味的男人便在無法反抗的曉身上發洩獸慾。

「不……請不要……」

聽到堅韌的青年難得脆弱的求饒聲，連帶著穴內的敏感媚肉也下意識縮緊，吸吮著漲硬的肉棒，鴨志田爽得不住粗喘，伸手啪啪拍打著身下緊實的臀肉，見那處細嫩的皮膚很快就被打出了掌印，男人發紅的雙目溢出更加濃厚的性慾。

「……嘖嘖，放鬆點，淫亂的轉學生⋯⋯就這麼想要老師的大肉棒？」

「不⋯⋯啊啊⋯⋯」

敏感的身體被污辱性的放浪言辭刺激得羞恥瑟縮，十指在軟墊上抓撓出痕跡，曉難受地閉上雙眼，混亂的腦內不斷重複說服——他是男孩子，身體應該是更容易承受粗暴的行為，就算被做了⋯⋯這種事情，比起女孩子的貞操，對於男孩子也只是肉體上的創傷，忍受一下就沒事了……作為怪盜團的leader，保護大家是理所應當的事情。

「噢⋯⋯或許我應該嘗試一下杏？」惡魔般的聲音在身後響起，混著鴨志田的嗤笑聲，毫不留情地在自尊即將崩塌的青年耳邊給予刺激。

「不…不行……」

重要的夥伴被威脅著，尊嚴潰散的青年發出哀獸一般的求饒聲，連帶著穴內的軟肉也緊縮起挽留著入侵的碩大，身上肆虐的男人滿意地勾起唇角，隨即便聽到被蹂躪得紅腫的雙唇逸出輾轉的低吟。

「鴨…鴨志田…老師……請……用我…啊啊啊——」

突然，鐵鉗般的手臂緊錮住腰部，烙鐵一般的硬熱順著濡濕的淫液，破開緊緻的脈絡直直捅進了軟穴的深處。

「老師操得你舒不舒服？」巨大的征服感升騰而起，隨之伴隨而來的便是更加膨脹的慾望。見青年搖著頭沒有給予回應，鴨志田加大力氣拍著手下的臀瓣，粗聲催促道，「快說啊！」

「舒⋯舒服⋯⋯啊啊！」承受著暴風雨般的劇烈抽插，黑髮的美青年終是不堪忍受一般仰起下顎，發出尖利的破碎呻吟。

兩人的結合處在這種野獸交配一般的體勢下一覽無遺，蜜色的小穴外緣被深色的性器被擴張出男人的形狀，又在抽出的時候收緊挽留，隨著抽插更不時翻出一圈被操得艷紅的媚肉，像一張有生命的小嘴一般舔吻吮吸著粗硬的肉棒。

「真是淫蕩。」

在哀求一般的喘息聲中，鴨志田打樁一般地挺動著漲熱的下身，很快黑髮青年便被操幹得渾身激烈地顫抖起來。

「那…那裡……不……啊啊啊……」

「哦呀……是這裡嗎？」

經驗豐富、而又熟知曉身上各處敏感的男人不由得更加賣力挺動下身碾磨著曉的敏感點，要將身下的青年逼出更加浪蕩的姿態。

「啊……呀啊啊……」

即將缺堤而出的快感，此時卻被門外兀自響起的聲響嘎然打斷——

「奇怪，門被鎖上了嗎？」

伴隨著木門被拉動的聲響，霎時間，安靜的門外響起了數名學生的議論聲。

「……怎麼可能，有誰在裡面嗎？」

在快感洗禮之下的身體如墜冰窖，伴隨著越來越接近的腳步聲，彷彿被人透過門縫直視的錯亂感狠狠地鞭打著羞恥，曉害怕地緊捂著雙唇，唯恐發出半點聲音，秘處的媚肉也隨著擔驚受怕緊緊瑟縮。

「就這麽害怕被看到？」有誰又能想到自尊心極強、又不苟言笑的轉校生，居然在這種地方擺出浪蕩的姿勢被男人進入呢……鴨志田附在通紅的耳殼邊調侃道，好整以暇欣賞著平時冷靜的青年露出慌張的神情，「老師可是無所謂哦？」

被鴨志田預先用拖把閂住的門把發出咯吱咯吱的聲音，如瀕臨失控的理智一般搖搖欲墜，提醒著即將曝光在人前的淫亂性事。曉的臉色瞬間煞白，驚恐地睜大了雙眼。

「不……啊…不要……唔……！」

很快，身後的男人脫下掛在曉腳踝上的內褲，堵住了即將衝破喉嚨的呻吟。

被自己體液的味道充斥在口腔內，明明內心只有抗拒，但被開發過的身體卻不知餍足地貪求著快感，曉羞憤得想死，但鴨志田似乎是猜透了他的內心，刻意壓低的聲音笑了起來：「反正也只會是『淫蕩的轉學生勾引老師交配』這樣的傳言吧……不過傳出來的話，你的人生也徹底完蛋了吧…？哈哈哈哈～」

……不，不要……曉瘋狂地搖著頭，要是被發現的話……怎麽辦……

——救命。

『亞森！……亞森！』

曉絕望地呼喚著自己的Persona……而面對男人的暴行，紅黑的使魔並沒有像異世界一樣現身出來拯救主人，人格面具並不能感知來自現實世界的召喚。

「唔唔……！」

深陷在軟墊之中的手指抓撓著想要逃開，而這大概也在男人的意料之中，鴨志田壞心地舔著唇，在冠部即將退到紅腫的穴口時突地將人拉了回來，隨即下胯狠狠往前一頂，灼熱的男根便直直戳在了曉的敏感點上。

「嗯嗯——！唔唔唔……！」

猛烈的快感一下子在體內暴漲，被迫跪下的顫抖雙腿間，前方未經撫慰的粉嫩性器抖著在軟墊上迸濺出一股股純白的愛液。黑髮青年終於忍不住發出了尖細的呻吟，嘴裡的內褲已經浸飽了水分，承載不住的津液從線條漂亮的下顎邊滑落下來。

不知何時，外面的腳步聲漸漸遠去，這裡發生的背德性愛或許已經被人發現……但被刺激得失神的曉已經無暇顧及更多。

「居然這樣還能射出來……」

沒想到經過他的開發之下，如此敏感的身體居然這樣就被插射了，這顯然給予了鴨志田無上的滿足感。

「難道被人看著還會更加興奮嗎？」

「唔……嗚嗚……」

嘴巴說不出反駁的話，身體違背意願被快感俘虜，曉最終還是忍不住輕聲啜泣，帶著恥辱的眼淚混著來不及吞嚥的涎液蜿蜒而下，發洩過後的性器可憐兮兮地垂在腿間，無助地隨著插弄搖晃，頂端殘餘的蜜液也像哭泣一般在軟墊上甩著淚痕，混著求饒般的聲線，但已被慾望衝昏頭腦的男人可不會讓他喘氣，只是更激烈地侵犯著尚在餘韻的酮體。

「來棲君～老師也要射了哦……給我接好了～」

知道自己即將再被弄髒的事實，曉狂亂地搖著頭，被塞住的嘴裡只能發出微弱的抗拒聲，靈蛇一般的身軀扭動掙扎，被男人鐵臂一般的力氣緊緊錮住。

「不要麽？有什麽關係，」將曉的抗拒一一壓制，鴨志田獰笑出來，大掌往下撫著青年平坦的小腹，「……又不會意外懷孕。」

「嗚……！」

曉被羞恥鞭打得渾身激顫，已經無力支撐的腰部被一隻手臂抱了起來，男人隨即坐在軟墊上，就著深埋在穴內的姿勢——強橫地拉過曉的雙手，蓄勢待發的硬熱順著騎乘的姿勢進到了內壁深處。

「唔——！」

青年驚詫的呻吟令男人更加興奮，鴨志田如拉弓一般用力地向後拉著細瘦的手腕，下體突突直跳的男根便由下而上直直地頂在腔內最柔軟的一點上射精。

「唔唔唔唔唔⋯⋯！」

敏感點倏然被大股滾燙的熱液沖擊，曉高高地仰起頸項，被堵住的小嘴透出尖媚的嗚咽，再也經受不住刺激的雙腿猛然繃直，連帶著皓白的腳趾也高高踮起，尚在快感頂端的身體又被推上了浪尖，勁瘦的腰肢弓得猶如滿月，被迫再次性高潮的小穴像是榨取精汁一般，抽搐吮吸著體內的碩大。

這……這是…什麼……

曉被連續衝擊的大腦已一陣空白，大張的灰色雙眸失神地淌著淚水，這一次的高潮卻比以往的強烈數倍，更加綿長，敏感的身體尚在陌生的快感中不住震顫，身後緊貼的胸膛便馬上傳來下流不堪的嗤笑聲：

「……居然像女人一樣高潮了。」

將青年連續操到高潮顯然極大地取悅了鴨志田的獸慾，他不是沒有發現曉疲軟的性器已經什麼都射不出來，繃得直直的腿間，不停痙攣的秘處卻突然湧出大股淫液，被緊密包裹著的性器爽得不得了，鴨志田舔著唇低低地笑了出來：「該說你特別有性奴的潛質嗎……哈哈哈哈哈～」

「唔嗯……」

發洩過後的鴨志田滿足地抽出性器， 被連續高潮折磨的青年已經徹底失去力氣軟倒，從軟濡的後穴內帶出的大股熱液在身下的軟墊上甩出一片片淫靡的痕跡。鴨志田將冠部頂端的晶亮液體儘數擦在曉一片狼藉的下身之後，才滿意地拉起褲鏈。

「體育課要開始了，敢遲到的話……就準備好接受老師的懲罰吧～來棲君。」

淫慾得逞的鴨志田意猶未盡地拿起手機，對準被折磨得無力反抗的曉，咔嚓咔嚓地拍下數張淫亂不堪的照片。

「要是轉學生這副被操開的淫蕩樣子在生徒之間傳開的話，一定很不得了吧……呵呵呵……」

鴨志田低笑著揚長而去，器材室的木門哐噹一聲地被甩上，為這場罪慾的性事落下終幕。

——好害怕，實在是……太可怕了。

鴨志田走後的瞬間，曉才後知後覺地意識到成年男人的恐怖。連自慰次數也少得可憐，尚未熟知情慾，但第一次的經驗便是被慾望強行佔有，被開發至適合與男人做愛的身體，也陌生到令人恐懼。

無人的陰暗室內，曉再也控制不住淚水，身體四處的粘膩感、以及私密處被肆意頂弄過的酸脹疼痛一再提醒他方才發生的事情不止是噩夢。

嘴裡的內褲已經被唾液和眼淚完全濡濕，大概已經沒辦法穿了……這個時候只要有人推開這扇虛掩的門，必定會目睹轉校生被男人姦淫過後的靡亂姿態……但是身心徹底被掏空的曉已經沒有餘裕去理會了。

他確保好了杏和龍司的安全，可是屈服在性慾之下的自己，是否早就……成為了罪惡的共犯？要是大家見到了這副已經被弄髒的身體，還會接受這樣的leader嗎……？

對不起……大家……夥伴們……

Persona剛覺醒的少年，或許過度依賴於異世界的強大能力，而忽略了現實之中，他也僅是前科纏身的轉校生，以為能有與鴨志田談判的籌碼，卻在成年男人的氣力之下毫無反抗之力，終究只是落入其手中玩弄的羔羊而已。

只能快點改心……

必須要……貫徹正義……

怪盜團的leader在心底不斷重複道。

【TBC？】

↓  
↓  
↓

發完預告函之後來到了殿堂的曉一行人，卻意外目睹了……無論如何也想像不到的衝擊性場面。

闖入色慾的宮殿之中的他們，面前呈現的——居然是活色生香的性愛戲碼，王座之上的鴨志田國王正下流地挺動胯下，肆意地操弄著懷裡人的後穴，而背靠著男人，下體一絲不掛坐在怒張慾望之上的淫美青年——竟長著一張與曉一模一樣的樣貌。

「什……什麼……」

在鴨志田認知中的自己，居然是如此——！

渾身沸騰起來的熱血沖上腦門，恍惚聽見同伴們的驚呼聲以及抽氣聲，Joker一陣失血般的暈眩，幾乎支撐不住站立的雙腿。

「呀……啊啊啊……」

與現實中的來棲曉極為不同的是，鴨志田認知中的曉頭上戴著一對小巧的羊角，微張的薄唇恣意發出浪蕩的叫聲，小臉上佈滿沉溺色慾之中的恍惚神色，上身僅穿著一件白色體操服，看起來猶如任人宰割的乖順羔羊，緊身短袖上掛著的『性奴』、『來棲曉』等等的銘牌隨著兩人激烈的動作在胸前不住晃動，不著片縷的大腿內側佈滿著各種性愛痕跡……或者為了適合交配，認知的來棲曉……從一開始就是沒有穿褲子的設定。

「快點讓客人欣賞一下你這淫亂的身體啊！」

似乎是早有預料，鴨志田的陰影看到不速之客反而咧開嘴巴，瘋狂地笑了起來，大手直接將纖長的雙腿拉開，將身上的性奴擺出M字型的性交姿勢面向門口，使兩人的結合處在來者面前一覽無遺，興致勃勃的下身一刻不停地啪啪往上頂弄著柔嫩的臀肉。

「啊啊……不…鴨志田……殿下……啊啊啊……」

似乎是因為羞恥，認知的來棲曉驚惶地掙扎起來，卻被鐵鉗般的雙手箍緊而動彈不得，只能睜大著淺灰的雙眼，迷惘地看著這個與自己相同樣貌的客人，目睹自己被男人侵犯的震驚神情。

雙腿之間的蜜穴在所有人面前完整地袒露著，被撐大的秘處隨著抽插不住吞吐身下青筋暴漲的深色肉刃。

「快動起來啊！你這隻淫蕩的母羊！」

舔舐一般的目光癡迷地在曉身上四處遊走，鴨志田陰影在見到Joker臉上半是錯愕又帶恥辱的神情，滿足地淫笑起來，一邊罵起下流不堪的言語，下身壯碩的大腿猛然發力，賣力地肏幹著懷裡柔韌的身軀，混著交配的響亮水聲，乖順的認知曉被逼得不斷重複著邪惡陰影的話語：

「我是…淫蕩的……母羊……啊——呀啊啊！」

在男人粗暴的插弄中，沉溺快感而扭動的美麗身段很快便迎來了高潮，與曉同出一轍的清澈嗓音發出如雌獸一般的尖細呻吟，響徹在空洞的王座之間。認知性奴的雙腿倏地緊緊繃直，粉嫩性器哭泣一般地顫抖著，在眾目睽睽之下激射出股股純白的愛液，往身下的奢華地毯滴下了一連串縱慾的證據。

而目睹這一切的本人，終於不堪羞恥的鞭撻，重重地跪倒在了糜爛的宮殿之中。

浸潤在高潮絕頂之中的認知羔羊，失神的淚濕雙眸已經完全失去意識，紅潤的小嘴只是如壞掉的懸絲傀儡一般喃喃重複道：

「我是⋯⋯淫蕩的⋯⋯」

【Bad. End】


End file.
